


quite alright hiding tonight.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti purrs, Cute, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Magic, Rabbits, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: “I’m sorry!” Marvin yelps, jumping backwards a bit with one hand thrown up in surrender. His other arm is cradling a large black and white rabbit - one like you’d see in a pet store, not one of the little ones the magician is always summoning. “You weren’t answering! I accidentally turned jamie into a bunny. Accidentally! And I need to figure out how to fix it, so can you please watch him? I don’t want him to get hurt or something.”





	quite alright hiding tonight.

Anti barely reacts when someone opens his bedroom door, turning his music up a few clicks and growling a little as he rolls over. When his earbuds are very rudely snatched from his ears, however, his mood quickly turns to _murder._

“I’m sorry!” Marvin yelps, jumping backwards a bit with one hand thrown up in surrender. His other arm is cradling a large black and white rabbit - one like you’d see in a pet store, not one of the little ones the magician is always summoning. “You weren’t answering! I accidentally turned Jamie into a bunny. _A_ _ccidentally!_ And I need to figure out how to fix it, so can you please watch him? I don’t want him to get hurt or something.” Marvin sets the bunny - very gently - down in Anti’s lap without waiting for an answer, running his hands through his hair in apparent panic. “Okay. Thanks. Sorry. Sorry, Jamie!!” And he’s gone. Of course. Why wouldn’t he be.

Anti looks down at the rabbit in his arms, frowning at the muted buzz of anxiety coming through their soul bond. Anti almost wouldn’t have believed Marvin if he wasn’t able to tell when Jameson is near because of their emotional link, and yeah, wow, that’s him alright. _Jesus._ He tucks Jameson inside his hoodie and hugs him closer, petting his ears. “Um - You’re okay. What do bunnies do? You hungry?” 

There’s a little leap in his mood, something closer to Jameson's usual bottomless positivity, and Anti slumps over a little in relief. At least now he has something to do other than panic.

“Okay. Let’s find you a snack. Not a _Snacc_ like Jackie, a snack like carrots. I think we have carrots.” He keeps up a stream of meaningless rambling as he walks to the kitchen, calming down a bit as he feels Jameson's mood lighten. There’s definitely some amusement somewhere in there, and he’s making some weird chirping noises, almost like he’s laughing. Good. Laughing is good, right?

Anti sets Jameson down on the counter and opens the fridge, digging around in the vegetable drawer. There’s really not a lot in there. He does find a bag of baby carrots though, and turns again to see Jameson - he’s shaking his head from side to side, causing his big ears to flop around. Anti huffs and sets a handful of carrots in front of him, slumping against the counter and laughing into his arm.

He gives a tired little groan and closes his eyes, feeling Jameson curl up next to his shoulder after a minute or so of crunching. Jameson's making little huffing noises, almost as if he’s purring, and Anti purrs back.

-

Anti stretches out on the couch, setting the bunny down on top of him. Jameson crawls up his body and flops over, nestling into the crook of his neck with a little yawn. He seems content now. Anti sighs, reaching over to pet the soft fur.

He jumps a little when someone pokes his shoulder, and looks up to see Marvin leaning over the back of the couch. The magician gives a sheepish smile and reaches down to scratch behind Jameson's ears. Jameson gives another little bunny purr, and Marvin grins.

“Um - So I did some research and I think the spell will wear off by morning. Sorry again.” Marvin bites his lip, showing off a long, pointed canine. Jameson blinks sleepily and squirms a bit, rolling over onto his back with his head still nestled in the crook of Anti’s neck. He’s practically radiating sleepy satisfaction now, and it’s bleeding through their bond, making Anti want to purr. It’s really difficult to stay stressed out or annoyed with this little ray of sunshine hijacking his feelings. In general, really.

Anti sighs, rests his cheek carefully against the top of Jameson's head, and closes his eyes. “You got fuckin’ bags under your eyes, Marv. Go to bed or something.”

-

When Henrik comes home an hour later to find Anti asleep with a rabbit on his chest and two cats curled up on his legs, all four of them purring happily, he doesn’t even bother to ask.

  


**Author's Note:**

> did you know bunnies could make a purring sound coz i sure didn’t. 
> 
> the two cats at the end are marvin’s cat, houdini, and marvin himself. 
> 
> the title is from [this song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpPLr0W_fEk)
> 
> tumblr: [deareliza](http://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](http://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
